


Their hearts don't beat like ours

by heilburger



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Teen Frank Iero, Teen Gerard Way, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heilburger/pseuds/heilburger
Summary: Y es que Frank tiene colmillos de perro rabioso y un corazón que late al unisono junto al de un artista.





	Their hearts don't beat like ours

**Their hearts don't beat like ours**

* * *

—¿Realmente no estabas feliz con todas las razones que tenemos para morir con los pulmones infectados?

Hay una risa entrecortada —de ultratumba, y una sonrisa pícara que se une a dos esmeraldas incrustadas en unos ojos gigantes, irónicamente opacos. Frank bufa, molesto (más no realmente, y se dedica a quitarle la mirada —que no es tan severa como le gustaría— de encima).

—Estás putamente loco ¿sabías, Gerard?

Gerard le coloca un dedo sucio — _obscuro como tu alma, Fraaaaankie_ — en los labios de papel; tiene la sonrisa más afilada que antes. No lo logra callar y Frank saca los colmillos perlados para morderle como si quisiera arrancarle el dígito del medio a su compañero de cuarto.

—Y es que sé que te encanta el arte, Gee, pero me rehúso a besarte con los labios llenos de carbón.

—¿Estoy escuchando una invitación, Frankie?

Se sorprende al encontrarse tratando de obviar el calor en sus mejillas; y es que Gerard Way es sin duda alguna un idiota. Uno bastante zombificado y extraño en sus propias maneras, más al final del día un idiota. El muchacho más alto se ríe de nuevo, pícaro en sus asuntos (llenarse las manos con polvo estelar negro y segundas intenciones). Frank no tarda en sacar los incisivos de perro rabioso cuando Gerard le pasa la mano cálida (peligrosa, cubierta en carbón,  _maldita mierda infantil_ ) por todo el rostro. Después de la tercera mordida, se queda con el sabor del óxido de la sangre de Gerard en la punta de la lengua, junto al amargo espesor que le generaba el carbón en su paladar.

Sólo se resigna a la situación cuando le sujetan la cadera y lo aprietan hasta que sus huesos chocan. Y allí donde sus corazones se unen, hay una risa atascada.

—Te atrapé, Frank Iero.

Y es que al final

su amor es arte.


End file.
